The role of social media and social networking has expanded in our daily lives. For example, rather than merely following other user's posts, some social media services now allow users to chat with one another, make payments to one another, play games with friends and strangers alike, follow public figures and business, and so on.
A consequence of the expansion of social media is a need for intelligent search methods that allow users to search for many different types of content at once, while simultaneously directing users to the types of content that they are most interested in.